Turbine engines typically windmill when idle. A turbine engine will often windmill due to wind blowing through the engine. Many times, wind enters through the engine outlet, causing the engine to windmill in reverse. Many turbine engines do not have a feature to prevent the reverse wind milling of the engine or utilize a complex and/or heavy system to accomplish this feature. Moreover, forward wind milling is often desired, for example, to enable the engine to more readily restart in flight. Reverse wind milling is not desired, for example, to reduce wear on the engine when idle. A turbine engine typically has Ha system to facilitate lubrication of rotating components when idle, but often this system only lubricates the rotating components when the engine is forward wind milling. Thus, reverse wind milling is often not desired.